


Neon Asphalt

by DCIAgentFlake



Series: NFS AU Series [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cars, F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Need For Speed - Freeform, So much vroom vroom action, Street Racing, cop chases, has the fast, has the funny, has the sad, so much action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCIAgentFlake/pseuds/DCIAgentFlake
Summary: Lapis and Peridot begin to pursue their dreams of racing in the Nation’s biggest racing event: The Showdown. The only thing that stands in their way are the crews, who race at night. They must prove themselves to the crews across Porter’s Bay that they are the best racers in the city, and possibly the nation.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: NFS AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Neon Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traingeek2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traingeek2000/gifts).



> yes, this is a Need for Speed AU. Do not question.

"Hey, Peridot. You good?" I ask. "Come on, we need to go sign up before it's too late." I slouch on my seat. The sun is beating down on the windshield. I check my watch. "Oh Jesus, we're gonna be real late." I must do what I must do. I gently raise my arm to Peridot's nose.

OOOOIIINNNNKKK.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Loud enough to shatter a god damn bulletproof window. "What the... why did you do that?! You know I hate when you do that!" She grabs my face aggressively and slaps me.

"Hey! Don't slap me!" I slap her back. We slap each other back and forth, until we tire ourselves out. "We got to get to sign-ups now. We're gonna be really late." She reclines on her seat.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"Like ten in the morning."

"Jesus we gotta go. We gotta stop by some breakfast though, I am starving."

"You just woke up. How can you possibly be hungry already?" I start the car. I reach for a bag behind my seat and grab my Twinkie I bought from a gas station last night. I feel the wrapper, but no Twinkie. I look at Peridot. She looks back.

"What?" She asks. Stupid bitch.

"Did. You. Eat. My. Twinkie?"

"No?" She shrugs. I put my arms on her shoulders and shake her very aggressively.

"THAT WAS MY LAST GOD DAMN TWINKIE YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!"

"So? It was like, one buck." I look at her with intense rage.

"One buck?! ONE BUCK?! THAT WAS THE LAST OF THE TRAVEL MONEY!"

"Ah, now I see the problem." She opens the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna step out of the car and run for my life." She gets out, slams the door, and runs for her life. I rev the car with furious intent. I step on it and before she knows it, she's face flat on the pavement.

"How ya like that?" I snap.

"That was not fucking necessary!" She grabs the hood and tries to get herself up.

"You need help?" I ask sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny, Lazuli." She finally gets up. She walks next to the side of car and goes for the door handle. When she reaches it, I gently tap the gas pedal to move the car forward. This goes on for a measly five minutes.

"Ok, this is not funny. Let me in."

"Hell no. You ate my Twinkie. Now, you suffer." I give her a evil smile. She frowns. "Do you wanna come back in now?"

"Please, I will literally do anything." An idea pops in my head.

"Go grab me a Twinkie." She looks at me with confusion.

"Hell no. The nearest gas station is like, ten miles away." She looks down at the lifeless road. "And it's so hot."

"Well, it was your idea to sleep here. In the middle of a god damn forest. We could've stopped in Pensacola, but no. You decided it would be really nice to spend the night in the car, IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST!"

"Why don't we stop by in the Shell? It's on the next exit. I bet they have Twinkies."

"Finally, some common sense." I open the door for her. She huffs at me and gets in the car. "Now, let's drive." I put on my sunglasses and put the car into drive.

"Those glasses are so unnecessar..."

VROOM. The car's engine roars like a lion. Peridot hold on to the handle on the roof of the interior. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ISN'T THIS FUN?!"

"NOOOOOOO! NOT AT AAAAALLLLLL!" She cries in fear. Little baby, can't even handle the need for speed. This baby is so freaking fast, it makes Lamborghinis look like a god damn Honda Accord. I ease up on the pedal.

"You good now, you wittle bean?"

"No, not at all. I think I peed myself."

"You're a gem, you can't pee."

"I'm exaggerating, you clod."

"Yeah, I know you are." I grab my water from the back and open it up. I take a couple of sips and then give it to Peridot. "You should probably drink up. We have a long road until we reach Porter's Bay."

"I don't see why we can't stop for a little food. Come on, right up ahead. We can stop by a diner and get on with the drive."

"We gotta hold on until we reach Porter's Bay, Peri. We have at least three more hours left." She gives out a heavy sigh. "I know it's been a rough couple of months, but can you be a little happy about this? I mean, we've been invited to The Showdown."

"You. You were invited. Not me."

"I know that, but this could be a chance for you to show everyone what great driving skills you have."

"And by driving skills, you mean my ability to wreck every car I get behind?"

"Oh, not this again." I roll my eyes.

"You know what happened in March. I wrecked my RX-7. I wrecked my Subaru. The list is endless."

"Peri, you got to forget all of that. What we got now, it's all we got. We gotta make this count. All I got is this car, the road, and you. I don't wanna lose anything, especially you, Peri."

"I just don't know if we're going to land this. I really hope we do this right."

"Me too." Up ahead, I see a sign that lists some restaurants near the next exit. "Hey, there's a diner nearby on the next exit. You want something?"

"I thought we didn't have enough."

"I still got about thirty bucks."

"Ok then. What about you?"

"I'm good. Not hungry." I gently turn the wheel towards the right. "I'll actually have your fries."

"Yeah, I knew you wanted my fries." She sighs. We turn left and head for the diner.

——————

"Mhm, these burgers are so good. I want more." She licks the ketchup off of her hand.

"That's gross," I say. "Use a napkin." I grab the fries and start munching down on them.

"Never." She licks the entire bun of the burger. I look back at my fries and finish them all.

"You done?" I ask.

She keeps looking at a sliver of meat on the plate. She grabs it and flicks it up in the air. The meat hits her head and falls onto the floor.

"Aw man." She grabs her tray and throws away the trash.

"Come on. We got no more time to waste." In the distance, there's a roar. "What the..."

ZOOOOM.

"Woah, did you see that?" Peridot asks.

"Yeah... I did. That's was a nice car." A cop car chases the white Camaro into the exit leading to Porter's Bay. The Camaro drifts into the exit smoothly, but the cop car crashes into the railing like a boulder crushing a little mobile home.

"Oh man, that's gotta hurt. He's gonna feel that."

"I think he already has, Peri." We leave a tip on the table and walk to the car.

"Let's ride."

"Already on it." I start the car and gun it. I roll down the window and stop by the cop car. "Oh man, you should've braked a little earlier." I roll the window back up and gun it again.

"Oh he's gonna be so pissed." Peri looks back at the cop car. "I hope he doesn't start chasing us."

"He won't. That engine is busted."

"Then it should be smooth driving."

"Indeed it will." I grab and then turn on my Bluetooth speaker. "Hey, put on my shit."

"Which one, the classics or the modern?"

"Classic." She grabs my phone and gets the music app open. "Put on whatever.” She presses my mix and puts on shuffle.

“This good?” She asks.

"Oh yeah. Very good."

"Ok. I'm gonna take a nap." She reclines the seat back and starts to doze off. "Wake me up when we get there, or something. Whatever you want." She yawns.

"Alright then." I boop her nose and get my eyes back on the road. I tap my hands on the steering wheel rhythmically.

“Let me please introduce myself, I’m a man of wealth and taste,” I sing. “And I laid traps for troubadours who get killed before they reach Bombay.” I ferociously keep tapping on the wheel.

“Would you stop that noice please?!” Peridot yells out.

“Jeez. Don’t have to be that aggressive.” I stop tapping and continue to drive. “How about I smack you when we get there?”

“I dare you.”

I lightly apply more pressure to the pedal. I can’t wait to smack her wide awake.

——————

I rub my eyes. We’ve been driving for 2 hours and still nothing. Just empty, lifeless, grass...

“EYES ON THE ROAD!!!” I suddenly get scared and twist the steering wheel left and right. Peridot stabilizes the control of my steering and get off the dirt on the side of the highway.

“Jesus Christ. Thanks for the save.”

“I singlehandedly saved both of our lives. I am a god.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Shut up.” She crosses her arms. I look back ahead.

“Haha.” I grab some soda I snatched from a gas station a few exits back.

“Hey what’s that?” Peridot asks. She points to a sign.

“Oh man. We’re here.” It says: Welcome to Porter’s Bay.


End file.
